trailsfandomcom-20200214-history
Vogt
Vogt is an old man who lives at the Varenne Lighthouse near the village of Manoria and acts as its lighthouse keeper. Estelle and Joshua first deal with him while they're making their way from the Krone Pass checkpoint to the city of Ruan. Taking a little detour to the lighthouse, the bracers run into Vogt who accidentally left the lighthouse door open while cutting grass outside, resulting in the building being overrun by monsters attracted to the septium of the lighting orbment. When Vogt finds out that Estelle and Joshua are bracers, he requests their help in clearing out the monster infestation, but not before giving them a lecture about how they should have offered their assistence themselves without him having to ask. Taking the man's overbearing attitude in stride, Estelle and Joshua get rid of all the monsters that got into the lighthouse. Relieved, Vogt thanks them and sees them off, but not before giving them a second lecture about how they should have asked if there was anything else they could have done for him. Later on, Estelle and Joshua accept a bracer job involving taking a set of tools from Ruan's orbment factory to the lighthouse. Remembering the old man's words about customer care, they also retrieve some Azelia Rose drink and spicy anchovy, which they learned are Vogt's favorite food and drink. Delighted, Vogt praises them for their thoughtfulness and gives them some free accessories as a token of appreciation. Even though he almost always keeps to himself, Vogt nevertheless gets caught in the middle of a clash between the bracers and the intelligence division's special ops soldiers when the latter, together with Gilbert Stein, take over the lighthouse after robbing Matron Theresa of the money she received during the charity collection at the university festival. When Estelle, Joshua, Kloe and Agate reach the top of the lighthouse and defeat the special ops soldiers in combat, and threatening Gilbert doesn't prove enough of a deterrence, the special ops threaten to kill Vogt if they're not allowed to escape. Not wanting to put the old man's life in danger, the bracers back off and let the special ops escape. Having been sedated throughout the entire ordeal, Vogt has no recollection of that night's events and merely wakes up the morning after feeling extremely drowsy. Vogt used to be a fisherman a very long time ago, but at some point in the past he switched jobs and became the keeper of the Varenne Lighthouse. He's had this job for a very long time. He's a very eccentric man who likes to give Estelle and Joshua lectures about caring for their clients, but according to the owner of Ruan's orbal factory, some eccentricity is needed for someone to handle a job that involves living in such isolation. Vogt appears to have dealt with Cassius Bright many years before the events of the game and Cassius made such an impression on him while handling a job for him that he continuously unfavorably compares Estelle and Joshua to their father, even though he cannot remember Cassius' name. Vogt usually keeps to himself, though he likes to visit the Lavantar Casino & Bar whenever he is in Ruan. He has a fondness for drinking and gambling and has befriended Primo, who works there as a barkeeper. It's Primo who gives Estelle and Joshua some Azelia Rose when he hears that the two are heading out to visit the lighthouse. Relations Vogt is a friend of Primo Quests Lighthouse Monsters Category:NPCs Category:NPCs (Varenne Lighthouse) Category:NPCs (Chapter 2 FC)